Charanov Dynasty
"To all those who would oppose us, let them try! '' ''We have new friends, angry friends!" '- Phaeron Khalmanore' The Charanov Dynasty is a ragtag dynasty of necrons with xeno assistance. The Charanovs were thrown away by the Nekthyst Dynasty and have been slowly regrowing and plotting vengence in a cluster in the Halo Stars. A decentralised force, the dynasty has an phaeron, though he acts more as chair and messanger than absolute monarch. Together with The Svolochi, the Charanov Dynasty hopes to once again become a great power in the galaxy. History Founding The Charanov Dynasty was formed from unaffiliated necron lords and other royalty, leftovers of the original Charanov Dynasty who were, for a time reagents of the Nekthysts. However, in the Nekthysts' infamous fashion, they were discarded once they outlived their usefulness. Desperate and angry, they lashed out against their former masters. The Nekthysts quickly countered and the Charanovs were decimated. They bitterly retreated to an isolated cluster to nurse their wounds and sleep away the time until they would be forgotten. All was not well however, as there appeared to be a bug in all units that was not present before their outlash. Too overloaded to fix the problem themselves, and with barley any power in their makeshift Tomb, the necrons gave up to sleep for three millennia. Waking Hoping for a clean planet with no pests to deal with and few problems to solve, it was to their great annoyance that they discovered an entire Space Marine chapter, The Svolochi, a rampant amount of Tau invading, as well as the planet's terraforming. The dynasty immediately retaliated, striking with the element of surprise at both enemy forces. It was a problem however, that the Humans seemed nigh-unremovable, they were quick, intelligent and knew the terrain (which had changed in the 3 Millennia of sleep). As the Tau Base-Bunkers started to fall, the necrons and the Svolochi decided to focus efforts on eradicating the Tau before any further fighting between the two, it was clear neither Humans nor Necrons were going anywhere fast. One by one, the strongholds fell to the combined forces, and with a final push from the Doom Scythe fleet, the enemy was removed from the system. For a minute, cries of victory rang out around the rocky orb. This stopped quickly, as both sides realised with perplex that neither side knew what to do with the other. The two sides, weary of fighting ordered a temporary ceasefire until a better solution could be devised. So it was that the two sides entered a time of peaceful co-existance. The Thirst The bug that had originally infected the Dynasty was starting to get worrying with soldiers displaying rampant bloodlust- unable to kill humans, they turned of sheep and cattle, skin flaying and other ghastly developments, Over the course of days the bug was identified. A modified version of the infamous Flayer Virus. With a 95% likelihood, it was calculated that the Nekthysts had infected their ships' software as a means of punishment for their rebellion. Thankfully, due to the spontanuity of their attack, the Nekthysts had yet to perfect the program. The Charanovs, with the combined processing power of half the necrons was able to find a chink in the armour of the program and wipe it from their storage. In a sense, the damage had been done, as the bloodlust that was already injected into them stayed, however they were not to degenerte into the mindless ravel which was the important part. Striking Out Although the program had been removed, those that had become flayed ones stayed flayed ones. (There has always been a problem fixing necron mind-states due to the sheer complexity of the devices.) Even though not many became so bad, with almost all the necron population affected on some level, this was a serious problem. This meant a lot of things had to change- A) Their defensive network for not picking something so bad up. (and the people who designed it) B) Tactics would have to change, due to the troops being more rash and gorily violent. They faced other problems too, however as the flayer virus had infected a large portion of the engineering corp, leaving the equipment and vehicles (especially the converted ones) built somewhat haphazardly and with orkish levels or reckless abandon. This however often led to increased destructive power of vehicles, now with often comical proportions. Revenge The Charanovs had been angry at the Nekthysts, ever since their betrayal and near destruction, however the flayer virus brought this to new heights, necrons demanding trophies of Nekthyst heads. The council, realising something had to be done or else RIOTS, started pooling resources and intelligence to find a way to hit the Nekthysts without effectively committing suicide. After weeks of planning they finally had someting. Something they liked to call Moonburn. Operation Moonburn Pt. 1 ..__<> AUDIOVISUAL LOG OPEN. . . <>___.. Khalmanore, representing the council reported. "The idea is simple, elegant even. The Nekthyst royals have always had a thing for trinkets. All we need to do is surrender and announce our intention to ceed our planet to them, with the heads of the 250 space marines here." "What will this possibly gain us?" Asked a general. "When we send our representative to sign the agreement, we also give them a gift... A gift of a trinket that will infect their royalty without them knowing." "This is absurd! Surely they will check if the gifts are corrupted!" "I hadn't finished. This is where it gets clever. I'll explain step by step- Step One- We hand the trinket to the Overlord. Step Two- Upon hand contact, the virus is transmitted and removed from the device. Step Three- The systems run virus checks and find nothing. You see, despite us... no, because we are his enemies, he will want to see us grovel in person." "And if this goes wrong..?" "You'll like this, we have found an abandoned Imperial forge world with some interesting leftovers..." Operation Moonburn Pt.2 The Charanovs over the successive days spent their processing power on developing the virus to perfection. After a while they were ready to make contact. Meanwhile, they sent out a part of their fleet to scout out Gryphonne IV, former homeworld of the Legio Gryphonicus. This fleet was a scavenging party, consisting of scouts, tugs and scavangers, and heavy transports with a fighter escort. Not much protection, as the objective was a quick in-and-out operation. Despite this, they found themselves there for days, due to the sheer amount of valuable tech remaining. They brought back things ranging from Cyclops Demolition Tanks, through to whole titans. (Full list included in Unit List). Operation Moonburn Pt.3 ..__<> AUDIOVISUAL LOG OPEN. . . <>___.. When the scavanger party had returned, they made plans to reveal their "intentions' to the Nekthysts. The next local day, they started. 5 hours in, all was going well, the Nekthysts accepted the surrender and the ceremonial vessel was on its way... Boom. Static on the comms, necrons checking and re-checking connections. Suddenly a voice boomed through the comms. "Attention all Charanov scum! You who attempted ''to fight us, now come to us in peace? You think I would accept this? Prepare for your imminent destruction!" "Well Khalmanore? Time for Plan B?" Asked a council member. "Affirmative." * * * Meanwhile, the Svolochi had gotten themselves into trouble themselves, after attacking Roboute Guillimann's personal craft (see The Svolochi for a full explanation) to get back for the centuries of hardship and suffering at the hands of the Silent Executioners. Already labelled Excommunicate Traitorus, this was the opportunity to get back at them that Calgar had been waiting for. * * * ..__<> AUDIOVISUAL LOG OPEN. . . <>___.. "What are you doing!" Yelled Khalmanore and Commander Narbokov of the Svolochi together. "This is the worst possible time you could have brought enemies back!" "Right back at you." "We are in the middle of finishing buisness with the Nekthysts!" "And we with the Ultramarines. Look, we were both screwed over massively by our enemies, we were both attacked by each others' as well." "The Ultramarines are our enemies, along with the Nekthysts." "Same here." "Commander Nobokov, our computers have found a way to solve our problem best." "Explain." "Simply this- we send out our fastest vessels to lead both forces on a wild goose chase. When we get an opportunity, we run them into each other. Even if they were not originally planning on it, the Ultramarines will not be able to resist. The remaining enemies will realize what we have done and come after us, but we will already have greatly reduced their numbers." "Very good, Khalmanore, my chapter will make preparations." "If I could, Commander, I would grin." * * * "oGSV Swift reporting for the Svolochi!" the pilot radioed, the noise echoing through the combined command centre. "R-Sv Fury reporting for the Charanovs!" the Necron pilot transmitted. "Did our base ''have ''to be this echo-ey?" Narbokov asked. "This places is strategically viable." "But... ''Really?" "Affirmative." Narbokov sighed. "Fine..." "In position." Both pilots sent. "Disengaging stealth." "Skimming detection range." "In pursuit." Both crafts sent. Cheering went around, necrons cheering by letting out low pitched mechanical noises through their inbuilt amplifiers. "Distance 25 clicks... 20... 15... 10... 5..4.3 2 1... Contact! We're bugging! Over and out!" said the Svolochi pilot. "In position, fleets are extending their weapons with great haste. They are fighting. Immediate scramble. Over and out." More cheering went around. Narbokov extended his hand. "Thank you, it was a brilliant strategy." "What are you doing?" "It's called a handshake, it's a sign of respect and thanks." "Very well." Operation Moonburn Pt.4 ..__<> AUDIOVISUAL LOG OPEN. . . <>___.. "They are starting to come at us now!" Said a RADAR operator. "Time for phase two." Said Khalmanore calmly. "Arm the cannons, release all scavanged tech, Canoptek and scramble the fleet for immediate combat!" "Prepare the Astartes! Send out the Valkyries and fighters, scramble the Titan-classes too!" Bellowed Narbokov. * * * People ran past, pilots scurrying to their cockpits, a sense of nervous anticipation in the air. The battleships were being prepped, the salvaged titans were made ready, weapons and shielding tested. "We are all ready. How much longer before we can fight?" Asked Khalmanore. "98% of equipment prepped and closing." Said the head techpriest. "98.5% 99% 99.5 100%. All units ready for battle." "My personal craft is prepped and ready. I, as well as my armada will ride into battle beside you!" Ferver The space marines and the necrons flew into battle. They took a battering come in from the sheer force of the combined weaponry, however soon enough the damaged fleets of the Nekthysts and Ultramarines began to give way, their already crippled shields fracturing under the pressure of the Charanovs' hastily prepared armaments. The Nekthysts, counting their losses warped out of harm's way. The Ultramarines were not so lucky. Without the necrons' wave collapse drives (sorry for butchering quantum theory, will think of new name), they had no choice but to run. The Charanovs chased the Ultramarines, destroying whatever ships of theirs they could before the enemy could warp out. Aftermath The resources collected from the ultramarines were great. From this, they built up their fleet even more, creating and recreating new things, both crazier killing machines, as well as enhanced infrastructure for the more benign parts of their civilisation. The Charanovs and the Svolochi settled back into a normal routine, the human civilians multiplied and new space marines were created. The civilisation as a whole expanded outwards too, colonising several new planets around their home. Relative Peace From ~750.M36 to ~600.M38, the planet of Shaaristikarn had a period of relative peace. Necron and human societies intergrated somewhat, leaving the necrons with a sense of humour, identity and awarness, while the humans gained a love of ruthless eficiency. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Charanovs are especially fond of explosions and causing the enemies pain. The flayer virus left the Charanovs much more bloodthirsty than the would otherwise have been. In terms of weapons, they like using machines, and raw crushing power as well as the traditional gauss. Enemies Hated by the Imperium for being xenos (as usual), but especially so by the Ultramarines who they fought beside The Svolochi (who have been repeatedly dicked over by, and returned the favour.) As well as this, they are bitter enemies of the Nekthyst Dynasty by whom they were shafted, abandoned, slaughtered by (somewhat their fault) and infected by. Allies * The Svolochi... thats about it... Unique Rules 'Flayer Frenzy' After deployment, roll a die for each unit (excluding Phaeron, and Phaeron's enterage, Canoptek, Machines, Drivers/Pilots of any kind and allies). On a 5-6, units are infected with it. Infected units' reanimation protocols go from 5+ to 4+, however on a 4+ they are driven to consume their enemies (bios within 6 inches), clogging their joints, meaning they cannot move for that turn. Also all infected units gain +1 initiative. 'Hatred ' If the Charanovs fight either the Nekthysts or the Ultramarines, all units automatically become fearless due to their pure, molten hatred of their foes. 'Disturbed' Psykers within 12 inches of a Horror are affected by this. On a roll of 6, the psyker's effect is negated for a turn. 'Dammit' When firing vehicular heavy weapons, roll a die. On a 1, the vehicle explodes due to rushed maintainance. Dynasty's Current State Forces Following the massacre by the Nekthysts, the Charanovs were left weak, poor and badly damaged. They retreated to Shaaristikarn to return to cryosleep, where the canoptek robots would repair them. Warriors had always been somewhat of a cornerstone of their army. After they were nearly annihilated, their warrior reserves were left undestandably depleted. For the subsequent centuries, the Charanovs went about repairing their warriors with whatever they could find, even replacing them with things of similar ability. These warriors and warrior replacements maintain the structure of the battle, and the line. Immortals help with this by laying down heavy fire while other units such as Barges, Arks, Scythes and many of their more excessive contraptions. sow dischord amongst the enemies. Even so, Charanov tactics work best when surrounded by terrain with thin paths for troops and vehicles to travel between. It is here that the Charanovs can, all at the same time, hold the lines with warriors and immortals, cause destruction with the heavy weapons and pick off important targets with deathmarks. 'Xeno Tech ' The Charanovs, after raiding Gryphonne IV as well as other worlds incorperate xeno and especially Imperial tech into their battle lines. It is not uncommon to see Imperial tanks converted for necron use, as well as more interesting sights, like mounted titan guns flying into battle. (think Sejuk from Homeworld 2). Also, since a large part of their mechanics and crypteks were infected, the Charanovs have a tendancy to use more pached-up, run-down equipment. 'The Horrors' These necrons were infected with the flayer virus, but were not consumed by it. Instead, these necrons began to relish in the pain and suffering of their enemies and enjoy causing said pain in the most efficient and ruthless way possible. They also began modifying themselves with better and more terrifying weapons. This, coupled with their love of gristly trophies of enemies' eyes, disturbs psykers. Psykers within 12 inches are affected by this. On a roll of 6, the psyker's effect is negated for a turn. Units List Category:Necron Dynasties